familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eveleigh, New South Wales
, used to move carriages between railway workshops|thumb]] Eveleigh is an inner-city suburb of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Eveleigh is located about 3 kilometres south of the Sydney central business district and is part of the local government area of the City of Sydney. History Eveleigh was named after the estate of Lieutenant J. R. Holden, so called after his birthplace in England. Much of the suburb of Redfern was known as Eveleigh in the early days. In fact, Redfern railway station was originally known as Eveleigh railway station. The Eveleigh railway yards were located immediately south-west of the station. Following the nationalisation of failed private railways, construction began in the early 1880s on a new workshops complex, occupying an area of over , bounded by North Newtown, Erskineville, Redfern, Alexandria and Chippendale. Originally the workshops serviced and repaired the growing NSW rail fleet, but in 1908 Eveleigh began manufacturing steam locomotives. By this time more than 3000 people were employed at the site.Teaching Heritage: Historian's perspective on the Eveleigh workshops Many workers lived in the area, but many lived in other suburbs and until the 1980s commuting workers alighted at the purpose-built Macdonaldtown Station, located in the middle of the complex. Included in the complex was a running shed, opened in 1884, for steam locomotives used in the daily duties of train haulage. Originally of three bays, the first was demolished about 1925 and the remaining two in the early 1960s.Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, September, 1962 pp140-144 In 1989, part of the site was used to house Paddy's Markets, while the original site at Haymarket was being redeveloped. Eveleigh Workshops The Eveleigh Workshops are of great significance to Australia's industrial, military and social history. Eveleigh manufactured the first steam locomotives made in Australia, and it contains the most complete set of late nineteenth and early twentieth century light and medium engineering technologies in AustraliaTeaching Heritage: Heritage value of the Eveleigh workshops (much of which is now preserved in an industrial museum in Bays 1 and 2 of the old Locomotive Workshop). The Eveleigh site was also used to manufacture munitions in both World War I and World War II. It is also significant in the history of Australian unionism—in 1892 unions successfully negotiated to establish a six-day working week, and the 1917 General Strike, which began with the 3000 workers at Eveleigh, eventually spread across Australia, involving almost 100,000 nationwide.Teaching Heritage: Chronology of Eveleigh Workshops The locomotive workshop was closed in 1988 and the main rail workshops were moved to Enfield. Developments In 1991, the NSW Government established a consortium including the University of Sydney, University of Technology, Sydney and UNSW which transformed Alexandria side of the workshops site into the Australian Technology Park. Another section of the old workshops, which faces onto Wilson St, has recently been converted into a large theatre space.Performance Space Australian Technology Park occupies the site of the former Eveleigh railway yards.Australian Technology Park It is the home of a growing community of researchers, entrepreneurs, incubator businesses, start-ups, mature technology companies and education organisations. The ATP buildings are also frequently used as locations for advertisements and television programs including MasterChef Australia. So You Think You Can Dance and the auditions of Australian Idol. The ATP site will also soon house extensive film and television production facilities including a new digital film making studio built by production company Kennedy Miller Mitchell for the filming of Mad Max 4 and Happy Feet 2. The Seven Network and outside broadcast company, Global Television are housed within four purpose-built high definition television studios.tvauscast - "Sydney’s new film and television production hub" - 29 October 2009 Image:Eveleigh3.jpg|Access to electricity cable tunnel, Vice Chancellor's Oval Image:Eveleigh2.jpg|International Business Centre Image:Australian Technology Park Pedestrian Entrance.jpg|Path from Redfern railway station to the Australian Technology Park References Category:Suburbs of Sydney